Stalker-TobiMadara
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name: **Aura

**Age: **18 (68)

**Looks: **Extremely beautiful, with long blond hair and startling aqua eyes, always wears a rare moonstone on her neck and changes her outfit often.

**Personality:** Unlike how she kills, which is vicious and un-human, she is a nice caring person, but only to those who treat her as an equal and respect her. When she come's to love someone she will protect them with all she has. She loves to laugh and has an extremely huge sweet tooth, but never gains weight.

**Background:** She has been in the Akatsuki for over a year, and was requested to join not only for her powers and bloodlust, but unbeknownst to her one of the upper members had been stalking her. She also have a unique way of killing, you see much like Kakauzu she uses the hearts of her victims, but unlike him, she has found a way to shrink them and incorporate them into her own body, not just use them when needed, she can latterly live forever. When she kills,

She does not even open the person up, their heart, still beating transfers to her with an extremely unsigned and un-worded jutsu. All this leaves is a small scar that looks like a pair of lips right over where the heart would be.

**Story**

I sat in the lounge, watching one of my partners run around like a child and the other scream for him to stop. I giggled and stood grabbing attention, "You know Dei, when Sasori was here, you used to bug him like that!" He scowled at me and Tobi screamed, "Aura-chan thinks Tobi's a good boy!" I looked him in the eyes he was slightly taller than me then replies very seductively, "No Tobi I think you are a bad boy!" I flipped my hair and turned, "Going for a walk see you all later!" I looked behind me and noticed Tobi was quiet and all the guys in the lounge were gaping between me and Tobi. I laughed lightly and stepped out of the hideout, I started walking and felt a presence I have felt most of my life, I had stopped giving it thought long ago.

I walked up to a small pond with a beautiful waterfall, and started stripping down to a sports bra and some girly boxers. I positioned myself for a dive and dove in, I swim deep and went in a few small underwater caverns coming up in a small opening in the rock from the waterfall. I smiled and climbed up onto the land. This place was always my own personal oasis, it was even complete with a few trees and grass, with one apple tree. I laid back and fell asleep, only to be startled awake some time later by a figure in the water. I know that feeling, I watched the man, sure it was a man now, walk over to me.

I could see his face clearly, he looked about 19, and was handsome. He sat next to me not saying a word, I watched him with interest, no one had ever knew about this place but me, but this feeling is the one that I have always felt but never questioned. He finally turned to looked at me, well more like glanced, "So you think I'm a bad boy?" I tilted my head confused trying to figure out what this guy was talking about.

He smirked and said, "Okay Aura-chan I'll help you out a little, Tobi's a good boy!" I gasped, "Wait Tobi?" He shrugged, "No my real name's Madara Uchiha." I looked at him, he was hot, "So you pose as the cute yet smoking Tobi why?" He looked at me and chuckled, "I knew there was a reason I liked you!" I smiled looking back at the water, "So how long have you been following me Madara?" He seemed shocked, "I didn't think you knew." I smirked, "I'm not called Aura for nothing I sense things other don't like that odd tingle I've had for most of my life, but would disappear every so often."

I felt him watching me and he sighed a little, "About 60 years now, you were 8 when I first saw you." I turned to look at him fully, "Wow true stalker huh?" He laughed, "No!" I giggled and laid back on the grass, when he replied, "I remember when you found this place, you went under the water and when you didn't come up I freaked, but then when I was about to come after you emerged with a huge smile on your face." I smiled at the memory and he continued, "I went in after you left to figure out where you went and found it and a bag of your clothes here, on a line drying!"

I smirked, "Yeah, well can I ask you something?" I turned on my side and he looked down at me and nodded, "Why have you been following me around since I was 8?" He got way quite so I got up and grabbed an apple tossing him one, he caught it took a bite and after a few more minutes replied, "I fell in love with you." I fell over I mean I fell to the ground, He chuckled, "What you told Tobi at the hideout, it clued me you knew something." I smirked and crawled over sitting next to him, "No I could just tell that you weren't such a good boy even when pretending to be Tobi!"

He looked at me and got up holding out a hand, "We should get back, um but before that I always wondered, How the heck did you get a stone bench in here?" I looked at the bench in the corner and laughed, "Oh I'll show you!" I walked over to a wall and tapped it twice it flew open to revile a door, he looked shocked and mumbled how he missed that. I laughed and said, "Built it a while back, rarely use it though!" He just nodded and we walked out, his cloths were next to mine and we both got dressed, "Hey Aura, you need to call me Tobi at the hideout!"

I looked over at him and nodded, "Hey Tobi, I've always wondered why you have your own room when no one else does, you think you would be willing to share!" We had been walking when I said that and he stopped dead and snapped his head to me, and started stuttering. I giggled and kept walking leaving him to catch up.

_**One and a half Months Later**_

Sitting in the lounge thinking, yes I had moved in to 'Tobi's' room and although we slept in the same bed and I had proved in my mind that I loved him dearly. There was something in the back of my mind I just couldn't shake. I was startled as the voice I knew all too well said, "Aura-chan what's wrong?" I looked up at the masked Madara and smiled softly, the other members had guessed we were together and could not figure out why I choose Tobi. I was looking into the eyes only slightly showing through the mask. I could tell he was worried but replied, "Everything's find Tobi-kun!"

I stood and started to walk away, I knew for a fact I was going to have a baby, and had no clue, how to tell Madara, and the fact I knew he was still keeping something from me didn't help. I was out walking not going to my own hiding spot as usual, but where ever my feet took me. I hadn't even noticed this time that he was following me, just walking so lost in my thoughts. I sighed when I came to a cliff and stood on the edge just admiring the view, it was quite beautiful, only to jump slightly when I heard Madara, "Whatever is wrong it couldn't be that bad Aura-chan?"

I couldn't help but giggle and turn to look at the man I love so, he thought I was going to kill myself, "Madara I am unable to die remember?" I could see the realization in his eyes and laughed when he responded with a simple, "Oh I knew that." I turned and looked back, "It is just a good place to think, and the colors are beautiful." His arms wrapped around my middle, only for him to pull away shocked. I looked back I really hadn't expected him to do that but it was a little late know. I watched the expressions cross his face, "Your pregnant?" I held my stomach, "Yes, I planned to tell you when you told me what you have been hiding."

He seemed astonished that I had figured out he was hiding something and forgetting the baby for a second he rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well I might as well tell you, I am in charge of the Akatsuki and have major plans for the future." We sat down and he told me everything, while I scowled at him. I watched him for a second stood and said, "Well good to know, I guess." I held my stomach and started walking, ignoring him calling me to stop, when he resorted to cussing and stomping his foot like a child I turned, "Madara, I do not believe your plan will work and for that matter I will not have my baby, raised by someone who will use them for his own gain. I do love you very much, but my child will be happy with or without it's father!"

I turned and started walking away and as an afterthought said, "Madara there are times like now when I truly see how close in personality you and Tobi really are!" I walked away leaving him standing there, a little disappointed that he did not run after me, but I will not stand in his way even if I know it will end in disaster. I headed for the one place he would never figure I would go the hidden leaf.

_**Four Years Later**_

As time passed and my baby girl grew, she is three now and more like her father than I care to admit, the Hokage knows whose daughter she is but has excepted her anyway. I walked outside, "Akina come in its getting dark!" She came running up jumping up and down and said, "Look what Akina did with her eyes." I looked and gasped, she had a fully activated Sharingan at three. I picked her up and said, "Well done sweetheart, how did you learn that?" She smiled a toothy smile and said, "The man in the mask taught me." My smile fell as I repeated what she said then glanced outside, only to see the red eyes, of the one man I left behind.

I quickly went in and slammed the door, I didn't want him seeing her, she is my baby. She watched me and said, "What's wrong mommy?" I glanced out the window, and noticed he was coming to the door. I shut the curtain not wanting to see him. I set Akina down, "Go to your room sweetheart." She ran off and a knock sounded on the door. I slowly opened it knowing who it was, "Hello Madara, why are you here?" He seemed surprised at my hostility but just looked me in the eyes as he replied, "I have been looking for you for four years Aura-chan, and well I am giving up, you are more important than world domination!"

I couldn't help it I stood there mouth wide open staring at him, while he just chuckled and pulled me into a kiss. I kissed back and heard a small voice in the background say, "Ewwww mommy." I pulled away smiling, turned to my baby, "Akina this is your daddy!" She looked at him and her lip went out as she said, "No!" I looked at Madara who was taking off his mask and back at Akina who said, "That's Tobi, Akina's friend!" I started laughing, and knew it may take some time but sooner or later she would understand.


End file.
